1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to devices for cleaning the blades of ceiling fans. More particularly, it concerns such blade cleaners that can be used by a person standing on the floor beneath the fan to simultaneously clean the top and bottom surfaces of a fan blade with a single movement of the cleaning device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ceiling type fans are extensively used in dwellings, offices and many other types of buildings to circulate air and thereby reduce the cost of heating during cold weather and air-conditioning during hot weather. The blades of such fans, particularly on the top surfaces, become encrusted with a layer of dust that clings tenacously to the blade surface and must be removed from time to time to maintain full effective operation of the ceiling fan.
In a conventional method of cleaning ceiling fans, a person will stand on a ladder or stool so the blades can be reached and then cleaned with a cloth or brush. Because such cleaning operations are so arduous to perform, a majority of ceiling fan blades remain totally uncleaned or are not cleaned nearly as often as needed.
In another method used to clean ceiling fans, the extension wand and hose of a vacuum cleaner is used to remove dust from the blades. This method usually fails to do a satisfactory job because of blade movement and the inability of the wand to be positioned for correct cleaning.
In view of the deficiencies of typical methods as noted above for cleaning ceiling fan blades a need exists for new, improved devices for use in performing such cleaning operations. This invention provides a novel form of the needed cleaning devices.
It should be recognized that it is known to supply cleaning or polishing implements with handles or like extensions in order to permit a user to reach items to be cleaned that are otherwise situated out of reach of the user of the implement (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,115). Also, it is known to construct hand held cleaning implements so that a plurality of surfaces can be cleaned with a single movement of the implement (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,435,874 & 4,458,375). The present invention uses these known concepts to provide novel forms of ceiling fans cleaning devices that render such task less arduous the convention cleaning methods and with improved efficiency.